hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2008 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)
The 2008 Atlantic hurricane season was a active season with 17 named storms 8 hurricane and 4 majors, the season offically began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine when tropical and subtropical cyclones form, as evident by Arthur with formed on May 31. due to the seasons active there quite a few notable storms the first of which was Gustav which carved through southern Florida, fallowed by Josephine which struck Cuba and Texas as a category four hurricane, Marco struck Cuba as a category four. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/10/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2019 till:15/06/2019 color:C2 text:Arthur (C2) from:28/06/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:08/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:05/07/2019 till:14/07/2019 color:C3 text:Dolly (C3) from:14/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:09/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:31/08/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:C3 text:Gustav (C3) barset:break from:09/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 text:Hanna (C4) from:11/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:C1 text:Ike (C1) from:14/09/2019 till:24/09/2019 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) from:20/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:04/10/2019 till:11/10/2019 color:TS text:Laura (TS) from:09/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C4 text:Marco (C4) from:14/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:C3 text:Nana (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Hurricane Arthur' Main Article:Hurricane Arthur (2008) '' 'Tropical Storm Bertha' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Bertha (2008) '' 'Tropical Storm Cristobal' 'Hurricane Dolly' 'Hurricane Edouard' ''Main Article:Hurricane Edouard (2008) '' 'Tropical Storm Fay' 'Hurricane Gustav' ''Main Article:Hurricane Gustav '' 'Hurricane Hanna' 'Hurricane Ike' ''Main Article:Hurricane Ike (2008) '' 'Hurricane Josephine' 'Tropical Storm Kyle' 'Tropical Storm Laura' 'Hurricane Marco' 'Hurricane Nana''' Names this was the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones during 2008, any names not retired will be used in 2014, retired names if any will be announced in Spring of 2009, this same name list was used in 2002 with the exception of Ike and Laura which replace Isidore and Lili, the names Ike and Laura were used for the first time, any unused names are marked in. . List for 2008 *Arthur *Bertha *Cristobal *Dolly *Edouard *Gustav *Hanna *Ike *Josephine *Kyle *Laura *Marco *Nana * * * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2008 at the annual RA IV convention the WMO retired the names Gustav, Hanna, Josephine and Marco due to the damages the storms caused the names will never be used again to name another tropical or subtropical cyclone again, the names were replaced by the names Gregory, Holly, Jayce and Mac for 2014. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:2008 Atlantic hurricane season Category:GloriouslyBlonde